Modern Day - Day 7
Summoned: |FR = A Modern Day Piñata |NR = A money bag |before = Modern Day - Day 6 |after = Modern Day - Day 8}} Difficulty This level starts out extremely fast, as fast as the first flag appearing almost immediately. Early sun production (Gold Bloom) and an early defense are highly suggested. In addition, the Breakdancer Zombie appears yet again, and in early packs too. Octo Zombies are among the biggest threat, as they appear very early in the level, which could end up with many plants bound up in octopi. The key to beating this level is to build off of a small defense into a larger one. The player can use Moonflower and Magnifying Grass plus stalling plants to take care of the octopi and early zombies. Like Day 6, do not bring plants that shoot out projectiles, the Dark Ages portal appears yet again, and the Jester Zombies spawned can cause the same troubles by deflecting them back to the plants, damaging them. Waves |note1 = Rap plays; skips immediately to wave 2 |zombie2 = |note2 = 400%/7 Plant Food; skips immediately to wave 3 |zombie3 = 4 2 |note3 = First flag; 100% Plant Food |zombie4 = 1 5 3 |zombie5 = 2 4 |zombie6 = 3 1 2 3 4 5 1 2 3 4 5 |note6 = Second flag; 300%/7 Plant Food |zombie7 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie8 = 2 2 |note8 = 100% Plant Food; spawns at 7th column, 2nd row |zombie9 = 1 5 1 5 5 |note9 = Third flag |zombie10 = 2 4 |zombie11 = 1 2 4 5 3 2 4 1 5 |zombie12 = 2 4 3 1 2 4 5 1 2 4 5 |note12 = Final flag; spawns at 6th column, 3rd row}} Strategies This strategy does not require premium plants. It will involve fast planting however. Required plants: *Note: You can use other sun producing plants instead of Moonflower. Twin Sunflower is not recommended. Try to plant ten or fifteen Moonflowers but keep the first column free to plant Winter Melons. *Imps spawn in random lanes before the first wave. It is hard to find a consistent strategy, but here are a few tips to beat the first wave. Try to use Primal Potato Mines to destroy a cluster of Imps. Plant Puff-shrooms in the fourth lane. It will distract the Octo Zombie into binding it instead of other plants. You can also try to shovel the plant before the Octo Zombie binds it. Try to use Primal Wall-nut in the second lane to block Breakdancer Zombie from kicking any zombies and Imps in its way. If there are not enough Puff-shrooms to kill zombies, plant Phat Beet or more Primal Wall-nuts. *Once a Newspaper Zombie appears in the third lane, use Primal Potato Mine. If you time correctly, it can also kill the Octo Zombie and unbind any plants. You can also use Cherry Bomb as well. *When the next wave of zombies appear after Octo Zombie is dead, do not kill them yet. Use Primal Wall-nuts to stall them and gain more time planting Moonflowers. *In the second wave, you should have eight or more Moonflowers and enough sun for one Winter Melon. Try not to plant any Winter Melons in the second lane. A Dark Ages portal will appear and will spawn Jester Zombies. Plant Phat Beets to kill any Jesters. Continue using Cherry Bombs, Primal Potato Mines, and Primal Wall-nuts for any surviving zombies. *In the third wave, keep planting Phat Beets when the Octo Zombies appear. They will help unbind plants around them. In the fifth lane, kill Deep Sea Gargantuar with a Primal Potato Mine and a Cherry Bomb. *In the final wave, block the Dark Ages portal in the third lane with Primal Wall-nut. Use Cherry Bomb and Primal Potato Mine to kill the remaining zombies. Gallery MD7DDA.jpg|By MDDay7OctoZombieKill.png|By . Primal Potato Mine will kill the Octo Zombie and octopi. MDDay7Done.png|Done by SaveTheLawnMower MD-D7TULO.png|By MD7.jpg|The best way to deal with octopi by IMG 260.PNG|By SOMD7.PNG|By Walkthrough How would you rate Modern Day - Day 7's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with four flags